Instinto animal
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Las vacaciones de navidad acababan de comenzar y el tren hacía el trayecto de vuelta a Londres, cargado de alumnos alegres, ilusionados y muy alborotados, ansiosos todos por perder de vista a profesores y deberes durante un par de semanas. Remus también estaba muy contento. Tanto que no paraba de hablar./ Oneshot. Slash S&R


**Notas aclaratorias:**

** \- Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen**

** \- Contenido slash, es decir, relación chico/chico**

**Es breve, lo aviso.**

* * *

**INSTINTO ANIMAL**

Todo iba sobre ruedas. Tanto figurada como literalmente, ya que se encontraban en el interior del Expreso de Hogwarts.

A través de la ventana el paisaje iba cambiando y los árboles y edificios eran casi sombras borrosas que desaparecían en un visto y no visto, acompañado con el rumor de fondo del constante y rítmico traqueteo del tren.

Hacía ya unas horas que el paisaje totalmente cubierto de nieve, desde las mismas orillas de las vías del tren hasta más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista humana, había dado paso al eterno verde que tanto caracterizaba a las islas británicas, tan solo moteado de blanco en los altos picos de las lejanas montañas.

Las vacaciones de navidad acababan de comenzar y el tren hacía el trayecto de vuelta a Londres, cargado de alumnos alegres, ilusionados y muy alborotados, ansiosos todos por perder de vista a profesores y deberes durante un par de semanas.

Remus también estaba muy contento. Tanto que no paraba de hablar. Pero no sobre deberes o trabajos. Ni siquiera sobre la redacción de transformaciones que debían entregar nada más regresar de las vacaciones.

Hablaba de los curiosos regalos que había comprado para sus padres en una pequeña tienda de Hogsmeade en la última salida, preguntándose si habría acertado. Hablaba de la maravillosa tarta de almendras que hacía su madre y de las ricas empanadillas de pollo que su padre preparaba todos los viernes.

Recordó y relató varias anécdotas navideñas que habían tenido lugar en su casa años atrás, como aquella vez que, con diez u once años, decidió que ya era hora de trepar al gran castaño y recuperar la cometa que en verano se le había quedado atorada entre la altas ramas del árbol y que seguía allí porque no se había atrevido a decírselo a sus padres (la extravió el mismo día que se la regalaron, pero no fue culpa suya, sino del viento, claro). Y justo cuando conseguía llegar junto a la cometa había comenzado a nevar, por lo que finalmente tanto cometa como niño tuvieron que ser rescatados por su padre.

Y, a su vez, eso le recordó aquella otra ocasión en la que fue Peter, bajo su forma animaga, el que se había quedado atrapado en un árbol, ni más ni menos que el Sauce Boxeador, y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos para bajarlo de ahí.

\- Pues sí que te hace ilusión que vaya a pasar las vacaciones a tu casa – comentó Sirius aprovechando que Remus le daba unos tragos a su botella de agua –. Creo que no te había visto tan hablador desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños, después de haberte bebido una botella entera de whisky de fuego.

\- La bebimos entre los dos – corrigió Remus.

Se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento y sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí que había estado hablando demasiado.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Realmente había sido una sorpresa enterarse de que Sirius no iba a pasar las navidades con los Potter, en contra de lo que todos habían creído. El propio James lo había dado por sentado y se había mostrado bastante decepcionado al enterarse de los cambios de planes.

\- No quiero ser una carga, James.

\- No lo eres.

\- Ya me pasé todo el verano en tu casa. Y este verano volveré otra vez. He estado pensado y creo que lo mejor es que las fiestas las paséis en familia.

\- Tú ya eres de la familia, Canuto. Tienes que venir.

\- Te digo que en esta ocasión no. Además, creo que tienes planeadas varias citas con Evans para las vacaciones, ¿no?

\- Bueno… - James sonrió un poco avergonzado -, sí, pero… Si es por eso, si quieres las cancelo – dijo no muy convencido.

\- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¿Es que eres tonto? Jamás te pediría eso. No te rompas tanto la cabeza, Cornamenta. Disfruta de las vacaciones con tu familia y queda con Lily. Yo estaré perfectamente.

\- ¿Y dejar que te quedes tú aquí solo? Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte atrás. Además, mis padres me matarían si se enterasen.

\- No me quedo solo. Longbottom y Brown también se quedan. O puede que me vaya a pasar las vacaciones con Peter o Remus, si me invitan, claro – dijo mientras estiraba las piernas y las posaba sobre la mesita de café de la sala común. Apartó la vista de James y miró a Remus, guiñándole un ojo.

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido levantó la vista del libro que había estado fingiendo leer mientras no perdía detalle de la conversación de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – preguntó el licántropo, desbordando sorpresa en cada palabra.

\- ¿Tan horrible te parece? – Sirius hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- ¡No! Claro que no. Pero, esto… ¿De verdad quieres pasar las vacaciones en mi casa? – preguntó Remus, todavía sin estar seguro de si su amigo hablaba o no en serio. Seguramente solo estaba bromeando y en realidad prefería quedarse en el castillo.

\- ¡Claro! Será divertido. ¿Lo ves, Cornamenta? Ya tengo una invitación. Y tú creyendo que me quedaría aquí solo.

\- ¡Pero si te acabas de autoinvitar tú!

James seguía sin parecer del todo conforme, pero Sirius cambió de tema de conversación y no le dio opción a quejarse más. Peter, a saber dónde estaba metido. A Remus en ese instante no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, porque lo único que podía hacer era esconderse detrás del libro para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le acababa de dibujar en el rostro y que se veía incapaz de disimular.

Los días pasaron y cuando quisieron darse cuenta el primer trimestre había llegado a su fin. Y no se había tratado de ninguna broma. Ahí estaban los dos solos en uno de los últimos compartimentos del tren, hablando animadamente y camino a casa.

James había desaparecido nada más subirse al tren, tras los pasos de una melena pelirroja de la que ya casi nunca se despegaba. Con toda probabilidad ya no sabrían nada de ellos hasta llegar a Londres.

Y Peter ni siquiera había llegado a subirse, puesto que pasaría las vacaciones junto a su familia en un pueblo no muy lejos del colegio.

Y Remus se había pasado todo el viaje hablando sin parar. Contento con la llegada de las vacaciones, ilusionado ante la idea de disfrutarlas en compañía de unos de sus mejores amigos, aún sin creerse que por primera vez Sirius le hubiese escogido a él en vez de a James.

Pero, por otro lado, también estaba algo nervioso. Nunca había llevado amigos a casa. Sí había acudido él a casa de los demás, pero nunca al revés. Y, bueno, luego estaba también el hecho de que Sirius procedía de una familia importante, adinerada y aristocrática. Remus, por el contrario, de un hogar pequeño y humilde. Claro que ellos lo sabían y eso nunca había supuesto ningún problema. Es más, seguramente Sirius le arrearía una patada si se enteraba de que estaba pensando en eso.

Sirius apenas le había interrumpido en todo el viaje, escuchándole atentamente, riéndose con él y haciendo alguna pregunta de vez en cuando.

Todo normal hasta ahí. Todo bien.

Hasta ese momento.

Sirius se levantó y bajó la cortina de la ventana. Remus supuso que era por el sol. Los rayos del atardecer incidían directamente en ese lado del tren en esos momentos del viaje.

\- Ya que estás tan hablador, quizás te apetezca responderme a una pregunta.

A continuación se dirigió a la puerta y bajó también la cortina de ésta.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

Si Remus hubiese estado más atento, si no hubiese estado tan distraído y haciendo planes en su cabeza, quizás se hubiese percatado del ligero cambio en el ambiente.

Si hubiese prestado tan solo un poco más de atención se habría percatado de que algo dentro de él, ese instinto suyo que tantas veces le había ayudado, trataba de indicarle que el peligro se acercaba.

Si simplemente hubiese estado un poco más atento…

Sirius se sentó de nuevo. Cruzó las piernas y extendió los brazos a ambos lados, por encima del respaldo del asiento. Parecía mismamente que estaba en el salón de su casa. Cómodo, seguro.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Helo ahí.

Así, sin más.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del licántropo, el color abandonó la piel de su rostro y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sus cuerdas vocales eran incapaces de articular sonido alguno.

\- Ya sabes, ¿no? Aquella noche que creías que yo dormía. Te acercaste a mi cama y me besaste – añadió Sirius.

Pues claro que sabía. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa noche Peter y James se habían escabullido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para a saber qué travesura, una en la que Remus no quiso inmiscuirse y a la que Sirius tampoco fue porque llevaba todo el día con dolor de cabeza. Se había acostado temprano y se había quedado dormido. O eso había creído Remus.

\- ¿Ahora no dices nada?

Remus desvió la vista hacia la ventana, pero la cortina estaba echada. _¡Maldita sea!_ Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su espalda.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo. El pie de Sirius que quedaba en el aire se movía despacio, de un lado a otro.

\- No estoy enfadado. Simplemente me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.

_Una encerrona. Eso es lo que es esto. ¡Una maldita encerrona! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_ (Remus no tenía muy claro si los insultos iban dirigidos a Sirius o, por el contrario, a él mismo, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo) _¿Y ahora qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?_

Levantó la vista y le miró. Él aguardaba una respuesta. No parecía molesto pero, arrggh, ¿por qué tenía que parecer tan seguro de sí mismo? Como si controlase la situación. Como si… Espera. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?

Le miró, desafiante, tratando de inventarse una respuesta creíble… ¿pero el qué?

\- Y no me vengas con que tropezaste y caíste sobre mis labios o algo así – comentó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando la postura. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, posando los codos sobre sus muslos y mirándole a los ojos.

Remus apartó la vista de nuevo y apretó los dientes, furioso de repente. _¡Estúpido!_

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme nada? Antes o después tendrás que volver a hablarme.

Remus se cruzó de brazos. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Lo había planeado desde un principio? Lo de pasar las vacaciones con él no había sido más que una maldita excusa.

Se sintió vacío de pronto, humillado, triste, decepcionado, avergonzado. Todo a la vez. Pero apenas duró unos segundos, porque ese vacío se llenó de pronto de una furia que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

\- ¿Te has enfadado? No tienes por qué. Sólo te he hecho una pregunta. No es como si te hubiese besado o algo así – continuó él, mientras se reía como si nada. Remus no se movió, pero apretó los puños - Vale. No digas nada. Yo hablaré. Y tú asientes o niegas con la cabeza. ¿De acuerdo? A ver… Se me ocurren algunas opciones. Digamos que, por ejemplo, solo estabas practicando, ya sabes, para luego besar a otra persona. También es posible que, como yo me encontraba mal, simplemente querías demostrarme tu apoyo y preocupación con un besito de buenas noches en la frente pero te equivocaste. Estaba bastante oscuro y eso – el muy canalla parecía estar pasándoselo en grande - O puede que simplemente te apeteciera besarme y lo hicieras a traición, mientras creías que dormía – Remus levantó lentamente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él -. ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta, Rem? ¿A, b o c?

Sirius se levantó de pronto. Remus se olvidó de respirar cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cuál es la respuesta? – preguntó de nuevo, en voz baja y acercándose a él.

El moreno estaba peligrosamente cerca cuando, con un rápido movimiento, Remus se levantó y cambió de lugar, ocupando ahora el espacio en el que había estado su amigo hacía unos segundos.

No pudo ver la mirada dolida de Sirius porque no le quitaba ojo a la puerta. Voces y pasos provenientes del pasillo del tren se acercaban a su compartimento. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Queréis algo del carrito?

…

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó Sirius una vez la mujer del carrito de chuches hubo cerrado la puerta y proseguido con su ruta -. Ah, sí. Me estabas confesando lo apetecible que te parecen mis labios.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

\- Pues es una pena – Sirius sonrió triunfal, dándole un mordisco a su regaliz negra, al parecer muy satisfecho de que Remus volviera a hablarle -. Porque sería la confesión más sexy que me hayan hecho jamás.

\- Estarás cansado de confesiones de amor y de proposiciones de todos los tipos.

\- Puede – Sirius se encogió de hombros -. No son tantas como os creéis. Y, de todas formas, esas proposiciones no me interesan nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Y la mía sí?

Remus cerró la boca al instante, consciente de su metedura de pata. Sirius sonrió. Se levantó y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. El corazón de Remus latía cada vez más rápido.

\- Tal vez.

El tren disminuía su velocidad. Llegaban ya a su destino y el viaje estaba a punto de concluir.

¿Tal vez? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

La curiosidad era demasiado grande. Más que el enojo y que incluso el terror que por momentos sentía Remus. Quería saber… necesitaba saber. ¿Era aquello una broma? De ser así, se trataba de la peor de todas. De lejos.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

\- No.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Sirius? ¿Qué pretendes?

\- No lo sé. La verdad, no estoy muy seguro aún, pero… Pero me gustaría descubrirlo.

El tren se detuvo por completo a la vez que una especie de revelación impactaba sobre Remus.

Sirius se levantó y cogió su maleta del portaequipajes. Se volvió y le sonrió.

Remus clavó sus ojos en él mientras de lo más profundo de su ser algo salvaje clamaba por ser liberado. ¿Cómo podía Sirius estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía haber mantenido aquella conversación tan surrealista sin ni siquiera haber vacilado o mostrado ni un ápice de duda? Ni un titubeo ni un gesto tembloroso, mientras que él se sentía como gelatina. ¿Tan seguro estaba de que…?

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado como un idiota o…

Movido por esa fuerza o rabia que no sabía muy bien de dónde salía (o tal vez sí), Remus se levantó, agarró a Sirius por el jersey y lo estampó contra la puerta del compartimento. Del susto al moreno se le cayó la maleta al suelo. Remus se acercó a él, pegando casi su rostro al suyo.

\- Cállate, perro estúpido, y escúchame. Escúchame bien – le dijo en voz baja pero clara y firme. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca -. Esta noche, en mi casa, cuando nos quedemos los dos a solas en mi habitación, te juro que te acorralaré. Puede que te arrincone contra la misma puerta de mi habitación, o sobre mi escritorio, o que te empuje y te tire sobre mi cama. Aún no lo he decidido. Y no podrás escapar porque estás en mi casa, mi territorio, y sabré dónde encontrarte. Y entonces te volveré a besar. Te besaré y esta vez será un beso de verdad. Un beso que no acabará hasta que supliques por un poco de aire. Y entonces veremos si todo esto te sigue pareciendo tan divertido.

Lo soltó tan abruptamente como lo había agarrado. Se apartó, cogió su propia maleta del portaequipajes y abrió la puerta del compartimento. Se detuvo un momento y, sin volverse hacia él, añadió:

\- Y ahora vayámonos. Mis padres nos están esperando fuera.

Remus salió y recorrió un par de metros del corredor. Se detuvo repentinamente y echó un brazo a la pared, incapaz de dar un paso más. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente como un flan en medio de un terremoto.

Intentó serenarse. No podía salir así. Inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de reemprender la marcha.

¡Por toda la magia del mundo! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Realmente habían salido esas palabras de su boca?

Quería morirse de vergüenza allí mismo. Volverse invisible, que le tragara la tierra o desaparecer para siempre.

Durante una milésima de segundo barajó esta última opción. Aún estaba a tiempo de desaparecerse y no volver nunca más.

_¿Pero qué he hecho?_

Estaba atónito. Aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar ni cómo había sido capaz de decir todas esas cosas. ¡Por Merlín! Con solo pensarlo se le subían todos los colores. ¿Se atrevería de verdad a llevar a cabo todo lo que acababa de prometer? Si ni siquiera se veía capaz de volver a mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

La culpa era sin duda de Sirius. De su pose segura y creída, sus impertinentes palabras y sus gestos provocadores. Sus brillantes ojos y su sedoso pelo. Su hermoso rostro y esos malditos labios tan apetecibles.

Había perdido el control. Tanto tiempo ocultándolo, tanto tiempo fingiendo y esforzándose por mantener a raya sus impulsos. Sólo había cometido un desliz. Un maldito error. Aquella noche, cuando lo vio allí dormido, tan relajado, bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Parecía un ángel. Un ser divino.

Ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad. Simplemente había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, arrepintiéndose al instante y retirándose rápidamente.

Y resulta que estaba despierto. ¿Y por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Ni en ese instante ni en ningún otro? ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ahora?

Por fin divisaba la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ese tren cuanto antes.

El frío aire de KingCross le golpeó en la cara. Inspiró hondo y la gélida brisa le llenó y refrescó por dentro.

Se sintió un poco mejor.

Cogió aire de nuevo y lo soltó muy despacio.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había otro sentimiento en su interior (entre todo aquel confuso batiburrillo) tratando de imponerse.

Remus sonrió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre.

No había sido esa su intención. Ni siquiera era algo que se hubiese planteado. Pero la realidad era que al fin se había liberado de una carga que había llevado sobre sus espaldas durante demasiados años. Y era agradable sentirse tan liviano.

Agradable y aterrador, pero ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

…

Sirius tardó un rato en reaccionar. Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa recogió su maleta del suelo. Luego, con algo de torpeza, se alisó las ropas y se abrochó bien el abrigo, asegurándose de que tapaba las reacciones involuntarias que la proximidad y las palabras de Remus habían producido en su cuerpo.

"_Esta noche, cuando nos quedemos los dos a solas"_

Cuando creía que el lobito ya no podría sorprenderlo más, ¡zas! Le salía con estas. Quizás la culpa era suya. Puede que le hubiese presionado demasiado.

_Esta noche… ¡Falta una eternidad!_

Se dirigió hacia la salida, todavía sintiendo que le palpitaba la piel allí donde Remus le había tocado. El pecho, donde su puño le había presionado cuando le había agarrado con fuerza del jersey. La frente, donde sus cabellos le habían acariciado la piel mientras le hablaba. Y los labios, que habían sentido el cálido aliento de Remus, ansiando mucho más que eso.

Bajó los escalones hasta el andén, donde Remus y sus padres le aguardaban.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El corazón de Sirius trotó feliz en su pecho. Sonrió.

¡Iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida!

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo sé, me ha quedado breve. Y así algo flojucho, ¿no? De hecho no sabía si publicarlo o dejarlo ahí guardado en el pc. ****Al final, aunque me quedó así un poco ñeeehj, pensé, "Ya está escrito así que, ¡qué más da! Pa´lante" XD**

**Gracias por leer. Y espero no tardar demasiado en publicar algo nuevo. Estoy con un par de fics a vueltas, escribiendo muy de vez en cuando, así que puede que pronto caiga algo nuevo (o no tan pronto, en fin, haré lo que pueda XD).**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
